phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Quem Arrasa Somos Nós
| original = Leave the Busting to Us! | imagem = Quem Arrasa Somos Nós Imagem 178.jpg | legenda = Lulu impressionado com a invenção de Phineas e Ferb | temporada = 1 | produçao = 117b | transmissao = 26 | nt = 26 | escritor = Bobby Gaylor Dan Povenmire | storyboards = Antoine Guilbaud Kim RobersonJeff | diretor = Robert F. Hughes | eua = 19 de Abril de 2008 | br = 05 de Agosto de 2008 | emparelhadocom = "Como Na Grécia Antiga" }} " " é o vigésimo sexto episódio da 1ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 19 de abril de 2008 pelo Disney Channel, e no Brasil em 5 de agosto de 2008, pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Cansada de ver seus irmãos sempre saírem impunes, Candace descobre um programa chamado "Arrase com Eles", que filma irmãos menores para deixá-los com problemas. Enquanto isso, Heinz Doofenshmirtz relembra sua carreira fracassada de mágico e decide criar uma nova era glacial. Enredo A cena se abre com Candace gritando por sua mãe, que acaba de chegar em casa, para que ela veja a roda gigante que Phineas e Ferb construíram no quintal. Como de costume, uma loucura acontece impedindo que Linda veja a grande ideia dos meninos; dessa vez, um raio laser atinge a roda gigante e ela sai girando pela cidade. Indignada com a rotina, Candace mostra que até já sabe o que vai acontecer depois: Linda convidará os meninos para comer algo, Perry aparecerá fazendo com que Phineas diga seu bordão, e Ferb fará um comentário sobre algo qualquer. No momento em que passa pela sala, Candace avista um comercial do programa Arrase Com Eles, ironicamente, um programa onde o apresentador prova para os pais que seus filhos são umas pestes. Acreditando que com a ajuda de profissionais finalmente conseguirá dedurar Phineas e Ferb, Candace telefona para o programa. No dia seguinte, Linda sai de casa e Phineas e Ferb planejam fazer algo incrível no quintal; como normalmente acontece. O que difere da rotina, é que dessa vez, a equipe do Arasse Com Eles aparece numa van. Na van, Lulu Jones, a apresentadora do programa, se apresenta a Candace e apresenta também sua cameraman Fifi. Candace pergunta se Lulu pode ajudá-la a arrasar com seus irmãos. Entre risadas, Lulu diz que "Arrasa" é seu nome do meio e que quando era mais jovem, sua mãe nunca acreditava que seus irmãos era quem quebravam os pratos e arranhavam os discos. Em seguida, Lulu mostra que a equipe do programa escondeu câmeras por todas as partes do quintal. Candace pergunta se o Arrase Com Eles é popular. Lulu responde que não muito, já que o diretor do canal está ameaçando cortá-lo, mas com o episódio de hoje, tudo mudará. Em seguida, Candace leva Lulu e Fifi para o quintal para mostrar o que Phineas e Ferb fizeram. Ao chegar no quintal, Fifi cai para trás no que avista o tobogã que os meninos construíram. A reação de Lulu não é muito diferente; parecendo não acreditar ela se empolga e vê pelo primeira vez a oportunidade de ter um episódio especial. Enquanto Candace conhece Lulu e Fifi, Perry entra em seu covil para receber mais uma mensagem diária. Lá, Major Monograma conta que está um lindo dia na Área dos Três Estados, o típico dia que deixa o Dr. Doofenshmirtz exacerbado. Depois de uma interferência na comunicação, Major Monograma pede para Perry ver o que o cientista está tramando. Na Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz Doofenshmirtz tenta pregar o velho truque da janela falsa em Perry, mas acaba caindo no truque do falso Perry, o Ornitorrinco. Cabisbaixo, Doofenshmirtz reconhece a vitória do agente ao se dirigir a um quadro e fazer uma marcação. Em seguida Doofenshmirtz explica que está com um chapéu cartola pois quando era criança queria ser mágico. Através de um flashback, é revelado um show de mágica mal sucedido de Doofenshmirtz. De volta ao presente, Doofenshmirtz captura Perry numa caixa e o apresenta o Geluminator-3000-Inator. O cientista explica que com o inator planeja lançar várias pedras do tempo na Área dos Três Estados e criar nela uma nova era do gelo. Lembrando seus tempos de mágico, Doofenshmirtz tenta fazer seu inimigo desaparecer na caixa. Ironicamente o truque dá certo e Doof passa a pensar na possibilidade de voltar a exercer essa arte. No quintal, Phineas pergunta a Candace se ela quer embarcar com eles na viagem de navegação. De início Candace nega que será cobaia dos inventos malucos, mas muda de ideia depois que Lulu diz que ela precisa participar da brincadeira para poder filmar tudo de perto. Contra sua vontade, Candace se une a seus irmãos e aos amigos deles na viagem de navegação. Pelo fato de Phineas ter retirado a câmera amarrada à cabeça de Candace, Lulu disfarça uma nova câmera com um chapéu de caubói e faz Candace participar da brincadeira novamente. No balão da Empresa, Doofenshmirtz lança duas pedras do tempo com seu inator e provoca um pequeno tornado. De repentemente, Perry aparece e tira vários coelhos da cartola de Doofenshmirtz. A quantidade estrondosa de coelhos faz o balão pesar. Ironicamente, o balão cai em cima da esposa de um fazendeiro que, no momento, reclamava com o marido por ele ter gastado todas suas economias numa fazenda de coelhos e ter esquecido de comprar os coelhos. De volta à van, Candace pergunta a Lulu se eles tem imagens suficientes para arrasar com os meninos. Depois de ver as imagens dos vídeos, Candace pede para sua mãe vir para casa, pois hoje será diferente. Tão otimista quanto, Lulu telefona para o diretor do canal pedindo para ele ir até lá. Enquanto isso, ali por perto, Doofenshmirtz rouba a bicicleta de um menino para fugir de Perry. Perry, por sua vez, paga a uma menina seu skate para não ficar para trás. Quando o diretor do canal e Linda chegam, o tornado passa pelo quintal e leva a invenção dos meninos com ele. Sem saber disso, Candace leva sua mãe ao quintal, onde tem uma nova decepção. Lulu tem um pequeno ataque mas se recorda dos vídeos na van e corre com Candace para lá. Para sua decepção, a van não se encontra mais na frente da casa. Em seguida é revelado que Doofenshmirtz roubou a van ao ver as chaves dentro. Por não parar num sinal de trânsito, Doofenshmirtz acaba sendo pego pelo tornado que ele mesmo criou. De volta ao quintal, a rotina volta a ser a mesma. Phhineas diz seu bordão ao ver Perry, Ferb faz um comentário qualquer, e Linda convida todos para lanchar. Créditos Finais Depois de girar por muito tempo no tornado, Doofenshmirtz é lançado com a van para fora. Nesse exato momento, a esposa do fazendeiro reclama sobre ele ter vendido a fazenda de coelhinhos lucrativa para comprar uma loja de aluguel de van, e não ter comprado uma única van. Mais uma vez, a ironia toma conta da cena, dessa vez, com a van de Doofenshmirtz caindo em cima da moça. Músicas * Arrase Com Eles * Curtir o Meu Verão Galeria de Imagens Piadas Recorrentes Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ah, aí está você, Perry/Linha do Ferb Ué, cadê o Perry? Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Perry entra na banheira, abre o chuveiro e sai em seu covil se enxugando com uma toalha. Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Informações de Fundo *Ao deixar a roda gigante, um dos aliens diz "erimnevop yelsgnik nad", que é "Dan Povenmire Kingsley", o nome todo de Dan Povenmire, de trás para frente. *Esse episódio e seu emparelhado, "Como na Grécia Antiga", conquistaram a 7ª posição no Top 10 episódios do "Fan Picked Phineas and Ferb Week" e foi ao ar no Disney Channel dos Estados Unidos na semana de estreia de "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão". *Lulu Jones diz que seu programa pode ganhar uma segunda temporada. Ironicamente, esse episódio é exibido pouco tempo depois da Disney anunciar a segunda temporada de Phineas e Ferb. Informações de Produção Nada. Erros *Doofenshmirtz retira o papel para mostrar que a janela é falsa, mas quando a cena foca no interior da Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, há uma pequena janela no exato local onde havia a janela falsa. *Quando Candace corre para a van com Lulu, os sapatos de Candace são vermelhos e suas meias brancas. *Ao dizer a linha "Ué, cadê o Perry?" as sobrancelhas de Phineas são pretas. *Quando Phienas alerta a seus amigos sobre os coletes salva-vidas, os olhos de Ferb estão distantes demais de seu cabelo. *Os pés de Perry ficam verdes por um segundo enquanto ele caminha pela casa. *Tanto a roda gigante quanto o toboágua podem ser facilmente vistos da frente da casa. *Os vídeos mostrados na van são impossíveis de serem filmados pela câmera que Candace carrega. *Em algumas cenas, a meia-calça de Lulu desaparece e reaparece em seguida. Continuidade *A linha de Ferb sobre o gladiadores é uma correção feita ao episódio passado "Como na Grécia Antiga". Alusões *O programa Arasse Com Eles é uma paródia do programa Busted da MTV. *''Mensageiro do Diabo'' - A luta entre o "arrasa" e "eles" com as mãos de Lulu é uma referência a uma cena do filme. *''Os Jovens Titãs'' - A cena em que Perry tira várias coelhos da cartola pode ser uma alusão a uma cena do episódio "Sum Of His Parts". Trivialidades *Buford e Baljeet não falam nesse episódio. *O garoto que tem a bicicleta roubada por Doofenshmirtz é o mesmo que canta no início de "Ídolo Pop". *É a primeira aparição do homem de negócios e sua esposa irritante. *Sétimo episódio que o título é dito ("Montanha-Russa", "Inverão", "Prepare-se Para as Bettys", "O Aniversário da Mamãe", "Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez", "Balada do Barbademau"). *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz rouba um veículo para fugir de Perry ("Phineas, o Veloz"). *Primeira vez onde se ouve a voz de Doofenshmirtz quando criança. Elenco *Yan Gesteira como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Tereza Cristina como Mãe *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Samir Murad como Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vozes Adicionais *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma, Vozes Adicionais *Mário Cardoso como Pai ♦, Vozes Adicionais *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Clécio Souto como Norm ♦ *Márcia Morelli como Lulu *Ronalth Abreu como Buford (Não-falando cameo) *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet ♦, Vozes Adicionais *Jéssica Marina como Fifi, Vozes Adicionais *Matheus Perissé como Django ♦ *Clécio Souto como Fazendeiro (listado nos créditos como "Vozes Adicionais") *Sylvia Salustti como Esposa do Fazendeiro (listado nos créditos como "Vozes Adicionais") ♦ designa um personagem que não aparece neste episódio en:Leave the Busting to Us! Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada